doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ian Chesterton
Ian Francis Chesterton, condecorado como Sir Ian, Cavaleiro de Jaffa, foi um dos primeiros companheiros a viajar com o Primeiro Doctor. Antes de conhecer o Doctor, Ian era um professor de ciências em Coal Hill School, na Década de 60 em Londres. Depois de deixar a TARDIS, Ian teve aventuras com o Doctor em suas encarnações números cinco e onze. Biografia Início da Vida Ian Chesterton cresceu em Londres, durante a Blitz na Segunda Guerra Mundial. (ÁUDIO: The Time Museum) Ele foi criado seguindo a Igreja Anglicana. (ÁUDIO: The Flames of Cadiz) Quando era criança, Padre Michael ensinou-lhe os Dez Mandamentos na Escola Dominical. (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) O jovem Ian adorava as obras de Julho Verne e H.G. Wells, cujas histórias o inspiraram a seguir uma carreira na ciência. (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) O herói de Ian era Sir Francis Drake. Ele tinha visto filmes retratando a Armada Espanhola em que Drake fora interpretado por Errol Flynn e a Rainha Elizabeth I fora interpretada por Bette Davis e Flora Robson. (ÁUDIO: The Flames of Cadiz) Durante a Década de 50, Ian era um soldado do Exército Britânico. Seu número de identificação era 15110404 (PROSA: The Time Travellers). Ele serviu a primeira parte de seu tempo no País de Gales, durante o qual ele fez box. (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) Depois, ele se juntou à Força Aérea Real, servindo o restante de seu tempo na Malásia. (PROSA: The Face of the Enemy) Ele sempre quis visitar a Austrália. (ÁUDIO: The Transit of Venus) Meses antes de seu encontro com o Primeiro Doctor, Ian conheceu uma cigana chamada Rosemary. Ela lhe disse que ele teria de enfrentar grandes desafios no futuro e que ele poderia mudar seu destino, pegando um pacote de uma mulher em um Café. Ian resistiu ao desejo de mudar, ou alterar, o seu futuro. (PROSA: The Splintered Gate) Na Escola Coal Hill Ian era o professor de Ciências de Susan Foreman na Escola Coal Hill em Londres, 1963. (''TV: An Unearthly Child)'' Sua sala de aula era a C3. (''PROSA: Nothing at the End of the Lane)'' Na época ele morava na Rua Fenby. Sua senhoria era a Sra. Russell. (''AUDIO: The Flames of Cadiz)'' Ele ficou intrigado com o conhecimento cientifico avançado de Susan. Ela via simples experimentos envolvendo quimicos inativos que deixavam de ser vermelho e viravam azul como brincadeira de criança. Também apontou que um problema envolvendo A, B e C como as três dimensões seria impossível sem o uso de D e E. Ao falar com a professora de história de Susan, Barbara Wright ele descobriu que não era o único. Uma noite, quando a escola estava fechando, Ian e Barbara decidiram seguir Susan até em casa já que estavam preocupados com o seu comportamento excêntrico e não conseguiam entrar em contato com seu avô. Eles a seguiram até o ferro-velho I.M. Foreman na Totter's Lane aonde ela entrou e fechou o portão. Isso fez com que os dois professores ficassem mais preocupado com a segurança dela. Seguiram-a para o quintal do ferro-velho e descobriram uma cabine policial deslocada em meio ao lixo. Eles deduziram que Susan estava dentro dela e a invadiram saindo na sala de controle da TARDIS do Doctor. (''TV: An Unearthly Child)'' Viagens com o Doctor O avô de Susan, o Primeiro Doctor, sequestrou Barbara e Ian na TARDIS, a qual viajou para o passado. A TARDIS desembarcou na Idade da Pedra da Terra. O Doctor foi pego por Kal, que aparentemente o tinha visto produzir fogo com os seus dedos (quando na verdade o Doctor tinha acendido o cachimbo usando seus fósforos). Os outros tentaram resgatar o Doctor, mas foram levados para a Caverna dos Crânios. A Old Mother libertou o Doctor e seus companions e então eles escaparam para uma densa floresta. Ian e os outros ajudaram Za com ferimentos que ele adquiriu de um animal quando tentou persegui-los pela floresta, mas eles retornaram à caverna. Ian fez fogo para a tribo e pensou em um meio de assustá-los colando caveiras em cima de tochas. O grupo escapou para a TARDIS novamente, saindo de la imediatamente. en:Ian Chesterton es:Ian Chesterton Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions